


Cure

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-29
Updated: 2004-05-29
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You have to do WHAT WHERE to cure me?





	Cure

Bill paced Snape's office. "What? No. Definitely not.”

Snape sighed, rolling his eyes, “Mister Weasley, I assure you it's the best way.”

"Fine," Bill replied, pulling off his robe and setting it on a chair. "But it's only because I want these gone."

“Shoes too.”

Bill sat down and removed his shoes. “I just don’t see how putting that gunk between my toes is going to get rid of those boils on my back.”

“You have no trust in me do you?” Snape sounded mildly disappointed.

“I do too.“

Snape applied the salve, watching him for any signs of growing discomfort. Bill’s eyes widened as the boils travelled down into the goop.

“You see, Mister Weasley?” Snape replied, wiping between the toes with a rag. “All cured.”

“I see. Now what to do about this?” Bill asked, grinning.

“I’m afraid that will need a more hands on approach,” Snape smirked.


End file.
